godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Deathrock9/King Kong VS.
With King Kong entering the Legendary Godzilla series in Kong: Skull Island, it's entirely possible that other King Kong characters (like the T-Rex) could also make an appearance. I'm sure they'll want to have a fight in the film seeing as how every other King Kong reboot has done so. Because of this, and the connections with Godzilla, I'm thinking that it could be entirely possible for a Godzilla kaiju to make a cameo in the film. Possible Kaiju Library-resinchef-gorosaurus-gorosaurus1.jpg Kaiju Guide Ebirah.png ShodaiKumo 0.jpg Kamacuras2.jpg Manda wraps around a highway.jpg These are the Kaiju I think could possibly appear, if Legendary are able to get rights to them and actually decide to do so. 1. Gorosaurus - This is the most obvious choice, for two reasons. My first reason is that the T-Rex from the original movie is the character most often associated with King Kong when people think of the dinosaurs. Secondly, King Kong has already fought Gorosaurus in King Kong Escapes! Even if they don't refer to him by name, they could have the T-Rex look similar to Gorosaurus or have the T-Rex do something similar to the kangaroo fans. Some fans would appreciate the reference. 2. Ebirah - They've already get a giant gorilla in their movie, so I doubt a giant lobster/shrimp would stick out that much. There's also the fact that King Kong was originally meant to star in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep before being replaced by Godzilla, so I think it'd be great if we were given the fight we were originally meant to get. 3. Kumonga - Not only is Kumonga a cool Kaiju to begin with (he almost killed Godzilla and helped in the battle against King Ghidorah), but like Ebirah, is based off of a real animal. I think he would look excellent with today's CGI effects! There is also the lost spider sequence from the original King Kong movie that was eventually removed. Like Ebirah, Kumonga would fit right in as they both have relations to the King Kong series in some form. 4. Kamacuras - The main reason Kamacuras is on this list is because I really like him as monster, and he is based upon a real monster. If they did include him, I'd want them to make him look similar to how he looked in Godzilla: Final Wars. I think he'd put up a good fight against King Kong before eventually being killed off. 5. Manda - I think what most people want to see at some point in a Godzilla film series is for one obscure Kaiju to appear. I consider Manda to be pretty obscure., seeing as how he has only appeared in two Showa movies and one Millennium film. I think he would fit in with the other King Kong characters, seeing as how King Kong has fought animals similar to Manda on multiple occasions. What monsters would you like to see King Kong fight in Kong: Skull Island? Category:Blog posts